tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Goon
The Mafia Goon is a role in TBT Mafia. They can speak and vote, and have additional abilities. Abilities Mafia Goons have no special abilities. Modifiers There are no modifiers. Games The Mafia Goon role was featured in the following games: Main *TBT Mafia *TBT Mafia II: Mafia Strike Back *TBT Mafia III: The Murder Before Christmas *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux Mini *TBT Mini Mafia *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker *TBT Mini Mafia V: Cell Experiment *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia *TBT Mini Mafia XV: Pokémon Colosseum *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia I: Twitch Plays Newbie Mafia *TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run *TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush *TBT Nub Mafia V: Daycare Mafia *TBT Nub Mafia VII: Daily Tragedy Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia I: I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia II: Battle in Purgatory *TBT Unofficial Mafia III: Tom's I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia IV: Partners *TBT Unofficial Mafia VII: Cell Mafia II: Stuck in Testing *TBT Unofficial Mafia VIII: I'm Makar You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia IX: Ryan's I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia XI: SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIV: I Love You *TBT Unofficial Mafia XV: dethy *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVI: Factions *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVIII: Transformers *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIX: Madoka Magica *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXI: Jonas Brothers SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIII: Unfair Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVI: Meme Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVIII: 1984 Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIX: DA: I *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIV: Dad vs Dad vs Dad SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVI: Forest Fire Mafia (mafia as an Arsonist/Mafia Goon) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIX: 2016 Republican Primaries *TBT Unofficial Mafia XL: 2016 Democratic Primaries *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLII: Neko Atsume SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLIII: DAMN DANIEL *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLV: Jackson 5 Dethy *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVI: Sailor Moon *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVII: North Korean SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVIII: Snow White and the 7 Dwarves Dethy *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLIX: Office SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia LI: Medical Dethy *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles *TBT Unofficial Mafia LV: Sheepers Beware *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIX: Turbo Elves *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXI: A Game of Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXII: Fruit Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIV: Imprison the Criminals Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXV: One Chance SS3 *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVI: Micro Gayme *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVIII: Presidential Debate SS3